Blorggors: tha chumber orf sercrerts
by vielol
Summary: It getz rlly angsty up in ereee :O


Rgiht so lets recarp Orn Wut appened b4.

Berthfannyt nd Remberka r in luff noww and r in a sivil patnarship (bcus marrage not legel yet)

Beytwice is in er Huzzbuttle ruum becuz she ert erself usin tha ketil

and Viagraa and Borb (tha weepin angle cutowt) r also in luff but not marreed or anthin becus Bob's not a HUMAn (nd he don't ave fingerz so Viagraa lyked it but couldnt put a ryng on it)

Dat's it.

Rgiht anywaii let's beginn...

"Beytwice ur arm iz rlly bad atm so u cnt leave forever becuz we neeed to kep an I on u." tha ethnically diverse nerse sed

"U FCKIN KIDDEN ME M8. U JUS WAN ME 2 STAY BECUZ AM FAMUS ND U LUFF ME, I HERD U TALKEN WIT THA ETHNICLY DIVERSE DOCTOR OVA THERE" beywice replyed lowdly as usul

"but..."  
"NO AM LEFIN I HAV A LIFE OUTSIDE DIS PLCE AM 2 GD 4 U"  
"but arm..."  
"NO! I ALREDY SED NO OMG"

at dat point Viagraa entered lukin flabbagasted becus of tha jiggerypokery he did wit Bob

"BEYTWICE, we nede to leav nowish becuz Berthfanny nd Remburka wnt 2 get home so dey can be in privit so dey cann hold hands or sumit?"

"THANK THE GRACIOUS GOD/ALLAH/JEHOVAH" Beytwice seys as she sasses out of the ruum past da ethnically diverse nerse, Viagraa follwin rite behind her.

"CMON GUYS, WERE LEAVIN YE" Beytwice seysa to tha othas and they all leaf da Huzzbuttle and all the ethnically diverse Doctas nd nerse cryd becuz they gon mis beytwice.

"injure urselv agin so we can c u agin pls" da ethnically divese doctas and nerses cryd aftr her

"RUDE"

s0 all tha crew got into tha red car witch lks like a bus appaz? nd dey stat 2 driv awayyyy from tha huzzbuttle.

"Howz ur arm, beybey?" Remberka asked Beytwice

"FUK U IF IT WARNT 4 U ASKIng 4 T WUD HAVE NOT BARNT IT" (ref ep1.)

"oh. But Berthfanny askd 1st"

"OH. WELL FUK U 2 BERTHFANNY"

"haii, dnt breng me into this omg srsly i just want 2 b frendz stop fyting" Berthfanny respnded

Dey continued drivin 4 a byt. Bob was slient as eva.

"O no guiss I thenk we tuk a rong turn" Viagraa informed masculinely becuz he hot.

the universal ffs was tangabel

"is any1 gnna breng up that Viagraa is havin continus sex wit a cardbord cutout or r jus gunna kep egnorin it.." Berthfanny askd.

"hastag nun ov ur biznis" sed Viargea

The conversation went on 2 desiide dat Bob shud b evictd from da grup cus it waz a bit weerd. Bob had no respons.

And so et waz decreed dat ech yr the Twelf districts ov panem wud ovver up in triboot won youn man and womin.. no wayt...

I ment

And so et waz decreed dat Bob wud be left on da pavmant. sad 4 bob i gez but not de end ov da wurld. Viagraa was sad and stuff becuz he liked Bob. da atmusfere waz tens nd angsty.

"Well dis awk" Remberka sed

"Well u shudent av chucked owt ma boyf den" Viagraa sed

"OMG HES NOT REEL GET OVA EET" (guess who said dat)

"okay am ova it not" Viagreaas replyd

"SSSH guiss stop argwin we rly lorst we nedd to wark 2getha 2 get homoee!" Berthfanny, the voyce ov reeson, sede.

"HOLD ON THO LK DAT, DERE'S A SINE 4 "THA CHUMBER ORF SERCRETS" WUT DAT BOUT" Beytwice sed rlly xitedley

"omgggg lyke in arry porrer!" Remberka spokeed

"SHAL WE GO 2 DA CHUMBER?!"

"fine." Viagraa strartd driven 2wordz were da sine sed 2 go. Da drivee 2 da chumber waz v. awk nd angstey.

DEN SUDDANLEY ET GOWT V DARK :O

"Oh No!"Berthfanny XClameD  
"SHETT" Viagraa was packniked "I CNT C WERE IM GOIN NOAAWW" So Viagraa slmmed on tha brakse but it was too l8... tha car was balantsed on sumtin nd was rokin.

dEr waz a breef mument ov carlm b4 all da passengars strarted skreemin nd cryin, as tha frunt ov da kar tippd 4word, nd the reer lefted. DEN IT JUS STARTED FULLIN, DOWN UN DOWN ND DOWN AN DOWN. :O :O :O  
all were skreemin still bla blah blahh.

"OH NO ES DAT THA GROOOND" SHOUTED BEYTWICE V LOWDLY, EVN MOAR THN USUL"

den dey smashed into the ground nd evry1 dyed.

JOKES.

AT tha v last sekund, they heard ah ARESTO MOMENTUM.. nd tha car remaaned levitated jus slyteley abuff tha grund.

"Yeas, Beytwice" Berthfanny JKed "dat is tha grooond" Den wit a fudd tha car drowped tha rumaanin foot and fell bk unto ets weelz. init.

Tha gruup scrumbleed owt ov tha karr nd were met wit tha site of an old Messterreeous gentilmarn

"Helloh" tha genilmarn sed "Mi name is Kehrmai, and I am a teenage gurl nort an ald gentilmaan, stooped nartrator."

"Hu r u nd y did u save us?!" Remburka seed.

"I am the gr8 wized, Kehrmai, nd I wernterd 2 teech u a lessin abuut frendshep.

"But idnt wont 2 b frenz wit dem, cos dey r loasrs nd meen" sed beytwice like ~in an actul normil voce~

"I agre lyk, dey killd bob :(" sed vIagraa.

"Lesin 1" Kehrmai preechd "dnt act lyk u dnt lyk dem wen u do coz dat will giv micksed segnals nd u mite dreft apatr evn if nytha ov u wont 2, u get me"

"Butt how kan i b frendz wit beytwice wen she levs her undawar in tha washin mashin?" Askd Berthfanny

"Lesin 2" Kehrmai continood "u must lern dat da person is moar umportant than der habitz. nd praps u shud nort fall in luff wit inananananim8 objex.. (not lukin any1 in partuiclar, Viagraa)"

Den all ov a Sudan Kehrmai dispeerd in2 a puf off pnik clowds, nd da clowds dispressd in2 tha distance

"Goodbi Kehrmai" Remburka sed "u wer gd ye"

DEN Beytwice grabbd evry1 nd all had grup hug nd all were frends ere1 was lyk "I forgive u alwais"  
Cutee 3

da end xoxoxoxooxox


End file.
